Rathalos Equipment
=Weapons= Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Weapons Great Sword Long Sword: *Wyvern Blade 'Fall' **Wyvern Blade 'Blood' ***Wyvern Blade 'Maple' *Rusty Claymore **Grind Claymore ***Gaelic Flame ****Last Gaelic Flame (MHFU-exclusive) *Wyvern Blade 'Maple' G (MHFU-exclusive) Sword and Shield * (MHFU-exclusive) Blazing Falchion G (MHFU-exclusive) *Corona G (MHFU-exclusive) Dual Blades: *Twin Flames **Hi Twin Flames ***Gradios Ultimus ****Corpse Blades *****Punishment Blades (MHFU-exclusive) *Gradios Ultimus G (MHFU-Exclusive) Lance: *Red Tail **Spear of Prominence *Spear of Prominence G (MHFU-exclusive) Light Bowgun: *Spartacus Fire *Spartacus Blaze Bow: *Prominence Bow I **Prominence Bow II ***Prominence Bow III ****Prominence Bow IV (MHFU-exclusive) *****Prominence Bow V (MHFU-exclusive) Monster Hunter 3 Weapons |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Monster Hunter 3 Bowgun 300px Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Weapons |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Monster Hunter 4 Weapons |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |} Monster Hunter Generations Weapons | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | |} Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate Weapons | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | |} Monster Hunter: World & Iceborne Weapons Weapons in Bold are exclusive to Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. Great Sword To Long Sword Sword and Shield To Dual Blades Shares materials with Rathian. Hammer Lance To Gunlance To Switch Axe To Charge Blade To Insect Glaive To Light Bowgun To Bow Monster Hunter Frontier G Weapons | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Weapons Gallery Rathalos GL render.png|MHP3rd Red Rook Gunlance File:FrontierGen-Hammer 018 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 016 Render 001.png File:MH4-Sword and Shield Equipment Render 001.png File:PMHMT-Great Sword Equipment Render 001.png File:MH4-Gunlance Equipment Render 001.png File:2ndGen-Light Bowgun Equipment Render 002.png File:FrontierGen-リオストーム Screenshot 001.jpg =Armor= Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Armor Monster Hunter 3 Armor Rathalos Armor / レウスシリーズ Rathalos+ Armor / (?)シリーズ Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Armor Rathalos Armor / レウスシリーズ EX Rathalos Armor / EXレウスシリーズ Monster Hunter: World & Iceborne Armor Low Rank High Rank Master Rank Monster Hunter Frontier G Armor Reusu G Armor / レウスＧシリーズ - Back = }} |Gunner Tabbed Image = - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Element Attack Up / 属性攻撃強化 *Sharp Sword +2 / 業物+2 *Great Luck / 激運 |Gunner Page = Gunner *Element Attack Up / 属性攻撃強化 *Auto-Reload / 連射 *Great Luck / 激運 }} Armor Gallery File:FrontierGen-Reusu G Armor (Blademaster) (Female) Render 2.png File:MH4U-Rathalos Rare Relic Armor (Blademaster) Render 001.png File:MH4U-Rathalos Rare Relic Armor (Gunner) Render 001.png File:PMHMT-Lance Equipment Render 001.png File:3rdGen-Switch Axe Equipment Render 001.png File:3rdGen-Switch Axe Equipment Render 002.png File:2ndGen-Light Bowgun Equipment Render 002.png File:MHW-Long Sword Equipment Render 001.png File:Rathalosarmor.jpg File:DSC00747.jpg In my Huntin' Pose.jpg|Male Rathalos Blademaster armor with Last Gaelic Flame Felyne-Rathalos.png|Felyne in Rathalos Armor Mhp3rd dl o01.jpg|Felyne in rathalos armor with rathalos great sword Screen9wr2.png|Rathalos S armor 200907210123400.png MHMSS-300x225.jpg Cameos Images of Rathalos Equipment making cameo appearances on other games. 'Lost Planet 2' File:LP2-Monster Hunter Armor.jpg|DLC Character Skin File:LP2 x MH Screenshot 001.jpg File:LP2 x MH Screenshot 002.jpg File:LP2 x MH Screenshot 003.jpg 'Final Fantasy XIV' MHW x FFXIV-Rathalos Armor (Male) Render 001.png MHW x FFXIV-Rathalos Armor (Female) Render 001.png 'Super Smash Bros.' File:SSB4-Rathalos Armor (Male) Render 001.png File:SSB4-Rathalos Armor (Female) Render 001.png 'Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite' MVCI Female Monster Hunter.png